


Old Secret

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Pippa and Hecate aren't girls anymore, and Pippa knows what Hecate really wants.





	Old Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just smut.

Hecate wasn't surprised to see Pippa's pink capelet hung on the peg behind the door when she arrived. It had been a particularly grueling term, and she wasn't surprised that she was the last to get to their little hideaway. She hung her own cloak and hat and made her way into the den. It was a cozy picture--a fire burning in the fireplace with the snow falling silently outside, and Pippa sitting in an overstuffed chair with her feet curled under her. She put don the book she was reading upon hearing Hecate approach, and her face lit with a brilliant smile. 

"You made it." She was up in a moment, and in one moment more, she had her arms around Hecate, pulling her into an exuberant kiss. "I was worried the flying would be much too nasty."

"Nothing too difficult to handle." Hecate kissed Pippa softly again before pulling away. "Shall I open a bottle of wine?"

"Yes, do. And," Pippa said, grinning, "I've a surprise for you."

Hecate raised her eyebrows, but she offered no comment as Pippa Hurried away to the bedroom. She took a moment to undo her hair, signing as it fell down her shoulders and some of the tension of the past months fell away. Hecate then selected a bottle of red from the wine fridge near the kitchen and studied the label for a moment before opening it. She was just pouring the second glass when Pippa returned, hands both hidden behind her back. 

"Guess which hand."

"Pippa, must we play these games." Hecate took a sip of the wine, savoring the dark, oak taste with just the hint of a blackberry undertone. It was an excellent selection, and as she swallowed, she nodded to Pippa's right hand, humoring her. 

Pippa's face brightened as she produced her hand with a pair of metallic pink handcuffs dangling from her index finger. She waited in silence, though Hecate could tell she was barely concealing a squeal of excitement. 

"And I suppose you'd like me to use those on you?" Hecate said after another swallow of wine. 

"Of course not, darling." Pippa sauntered over and took the glass out of Hecate's hand. She took a long sip and put it aside. "They're for _me_ to use on _you_ ," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If you're willing, of course."

"I certainly should think not."

Pippa set the cuffs down next to the glass and began undoing Hecate's collar. Her nails were perfectly manicured, and she worked with practiced ease. And still, Hecate's breath caught in her throat when those fingers touched her bare skin. 

"My dear, Hecate, there's no need to be ashamed. Dare I say," she paused, reaching up to push a strand of Hecate's hair back, "you might actually enjoy them."

"And what…" Hecate swallowed. "Gives you that idea."

"Trust me," Pippa whispered close to her ear, making Hecate shiver. 

"I do," she found herself whispering back almost before she'd even thought it. And she did--without reservation. 

Pippa took the cuffs in one hand and Hecate's hand in the other and led her back to the bedroom. The wine could wait. Hecate's stomach was a knot but not an unpleasant one. She hadn't thought Pippa capable of still surprising her after all these years, but that was perhaps another of the ways she had mistakenly underestimated her. 

"Now, about that unfortunate dress." Pippa squeezed Hecate's hand before letting it go. "Take it off."

The authority in Pippa's voice thrilled Hecate. She swallowed and slowly began to remove her dress, stepping out of it carefully so it would not wrinkle. And she folded it with care, smoothing it as she placed it on the dresser. Pippa sat on the bed, simply watching as she might a potion demonstration from a pupil. 

"And the rest."

Hecate felt a flush light her cheeks as she removed her undergarments, treating them just as carefully. They had seen each other's nude bodies before, of course, but this somehow seemed more intimate. Pippa scrutinized her silently and stood, circling her, taking every inch of her in. And when she returned to face Hecate, she looked pleased. Hecate had long come to terms with her desire to make Pippa smile, but this new and immediate need she felt to see her pleased yet again was disconcerting. 

"And now, on the bed."

Silently, Hecate obeyed. Her breath hitched as Pippa lifted her arms up and cuffed them to one of the curves of the wrought iron headboard. She tested the cuffs, metal scraping against metal. They were firm against her wrists but not too tight. Again, Pippa stepped back to scrutinize her, and again she looked please. 

"Don't go anywhere, darling." 

Pippa winked as she turned to the bathroom. And Hecate was left there, her skin raising into gooseprickles in the cool air of the room. She began to overthink the situation--lying there prone--but when Pippa returned, she was naked save for a strap on fitted snugly about her hips. It was pink--of course. But the groan that came from Hecate's lips was one of anticipation. They so rarely used penetrative play of this nature. 

"You see," Pippa said as she crawled on top of Hecate, "I simply couldn't understand when we were young how a girl like you--so proper, so in control--could want this from me. But...I knew it, somehow. And now…" she dipped her head and and nipped playfully at one of Hecate's nipples. "Well, we're not girls anymore."

"Pippa," Hecate breathed, arching into her touch. But Pippa wasn't wrong, even if Hecate had no idea how she'd known. She tried to wrap her arms around Pippa, and balled her hands into fists at the restraints. Magic, of course, could rid her of them, but that was not the kind of magic Hecate wanted then. 

Pippa kissed her for the second time that evening, but this was not sweet. It was not a welcome, rather a statement of her own desire. And Hecate moaned as Pippa pulled away. But Pippa was already kissing down her neck, taking her time and going slow as she tasted Hecate's skin with the tip of her tongue. Hecate found herself holding back, wanting to squirm but disciplining herself into staying still. It was a game. 

But when Pippa nipped, hard, at one of her nipples, she gasped, arching her back. One point to Pippa there. Hecate was wet, and more than that, she could feel the tight ball of desire inside of her building and burning with each time Pippa's tongue touched one of her nipples, with the feel of Pippa's palms running down her hips and up her thighs. And finally, she gave into her instincts and let herself squirm, trying to press her legs together for relief. 

It was as if that was what Pippa was waiting for--some unsaid test--and she pushed the cock into Hecate. Moaning, Hecate wrapped her legs around Pippa's hips, drawing her in deeper. They moved together, bodies meeting. Sweat stuck Hecate's hair to her back and Pippa's to her face. And without speaking, not the moment when Hecate most needed release but just after it, just long enough, Pippa slid out of her and down between her legs. When Hecate felt her tongue on her clit, she sighed and settled, let her climax build and the unfurl like a wave washing over her. She held the bedframe, arching as she moaned softly. And soon, she would taste herself on Pippa's cock, and then feel Pippa underneath her. Soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to twtd11 for introducing me to this pairing and fandom. You can find me at miricleo on Tumblr.


End file.
